The 'Feat' In Defeat
by haloguy432p
Summary: Our favourite series and its characters have often been given the sweet feeling of victory, but when faced with defeat, can they recover, or will they succumb to the darkness of Remnant?
1. The present day

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday happy birthday, for the last time sweet Rose."_

 _"Don't say that. Please. I don't want to die!"_

 _"What are you talking about?_ _ **Ruby? Wake up! Wake up now!"**_

Yang shook her crying sister, nearly shouting for her to wake up. As Ruby's eyes started to open, Yang hugged her sister tightly, relieved that whatever terrifying nightmare her sister was enduring had come to an end.

"Yang? Did... did I have another one?" Ruby asked, wiping away her tears with one hand as she hugged her sister back with the other.

"Don't worry sis, you did, but I'm here now." Yang slowly pulled away from the embrace, looking her little sister in the eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes before the sound of footsteps reminded them of where they were.

"Yang, why did you leave your bed?" The faunus asked. Seeing Ruby's teary eyes, she quickly pieced it together, and rushed to her leader's bedside. "Are you okay Ruby? Don't worry, you're with us now. You're safe with us, okay?" Ruby slowly nodded her head, before looking at her sister's concerned lilac eyes once again. Hearing some slight shuffling under her leader's bed, Blake crouched down to come face-to-face with a sleepy and irritated Weiss Schnee. As she opened her mouth to say something, Blake covered it and pointed at Yang's legs, and then at Ruby's bed. The heiress' look of irritation instantly dissipated, replaced by one of concern and sadness.

"Is she doing better now?" Weiss whispered, just barely loud enough for the faunus with enhanced hearing to hear.

"Yes, Yang woke her up as soon as she could."

"Good. What time is it?"

"About 3, I think." Blake prepared to say something else, but she heard the sisters start to talk.

"Are you feeling better Rubes?"

"Yeah, thanks Yang. But... don't I get annoying? Forcing you to wake up just to help me?"

"Don't worry. I'll always be here for you."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It's tiring, but since it's for your sake, I'm fine with it. I'll put up with some sleeping problems to keep you comfy, okay sis?"

"Yeah, thanks. Can we sleep together again? Last time we did I didn't have nightmares."

"Sure thing Rubes." Yang looked at Blake and quietly asked her if they could switch beds since it would be safer, and she nodded her head and climbed onto Yang's bed. Ruby slowly got out of bed and walked to Yang's bed, who was already laying down close to the wall. Ruby lay down facing her sister, who covered both of them with a blanket. Yang hugged her sister, and watched her slowly drift back into the realm of dreams. The blonde brawler looked at her sister's peacefully sleeping face, and remembered a song Summer had taught her before she...

"No singing for me. That's Weiss' thing." She whispered to herself, before returning her attention to her sleeping sister, looking out for any signs of fear, panic, sadness or worry. "I wish it was like the old days. Before all... this."

 **Author's Section**

 **So, how'd you people like that first chapter? Did I do well? Did I screw up big time? Feel free to let me know! Anything that helps me grow as a writer is greatly appreciated! Oh, if you're wondering why on Earth this is rated M after that extremely tame chapter, don't worry, I'll make good use of it along this adventure of ours. Thank you for reading, and goodbye!**


	2. The beginning

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna take a nap! That drained all my energy!" The blonde announced loudly to her teammates. They had just returned to their room in Beacon after an unexpectedly long and tiring mission. After all, they did accidentally trigger an attack on Vale, and have to fight off a horde of grim right after dealing with a notorious criminal. As Yang hopped up onto her bed, her plans were disrupted by a certain heiress.

"Yang, I realise we're all extremely tired after the recent events, but also due to these events you're neglecting something."

 _Great, we finally get to our beds and here's Ice Queen to ruin it._ "And what could that be, Ice Queen?"

"Your teeth. And all of ours as well."

"We just beat, what, an army of grimm and got Roman Torchwick locked up, and you're concerned about our teeth?"

"That's what has been done. Now that it's happened, we can deal with smaller problems, an important one being hygiene! So get off that bed and brush your teeth Yang Xiao Long!" Weiss ordered with arguably unnecessary malice, and the brawler groaned and dragged herself to the bathroom.

Blake opened her mouth to say something, but was sharply cut off by a 'beep' from the intercom. "Team RWBY, please report to the headmaster's office as soon as you have settled down." A voice that unmistakably belonged to Glynda Goodwitch said.

"She was out there too, right? And she's already back here as if nothing happened?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Must be important if Professor Ozpin needs to see us already." Blake commented.

"Well, seeing as she gave us time, everyone brush your teeth before we go." Weiss said as Yang stepped out of the bathroom.

"Wait, you're gonna brush your teeth before meeting them?" The now mint-smelling brawler asked.

"Yes, so wait here and we'll go as a team." Weiss replied. "If you have a problem with that, you can go and have idle chatter with professor Goodwitch. I'm sure she has plenty of things to talk about with you." She added.

Yang raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, gotcha Weiss! Just gonna stay put and wait."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later the girls had arrived at Ozpin's office, now with fresh breath. They entered and saw four small chairs facing Ozpin's desk, where the headmaster sat with his filled mug of coffee. Glynda stood just to the side of him, and she gestured towards the four chairs. Team RWBY had sat down for no more than five seconds before Glynda started to talk.

"Have you heard any important rumours about Beacon ever since you came here?" She started, and watched as the four girls looked up in thought, before each shaking their heads.

"Just random stories about students doing dumb things or getting in trouble." Ruby said.

"How about before entering these gates? Any rumours heard then?" She asked, hoping they didn't know anything. Unsurprisingly, they all nodded their heads. "Anything important relating to students? Specifically, students who get expelled?" _Please tell me we did a good job._ Her prayers were answered as they collectively shook their heads.

"Then let me tell you a story. Or much rather, a memory." Ozpin said as he rose from his desk. "But firstly, you all know that no one has been expelled from this school before, correct?" They nodded once again. "Then let me tell you that that is a false statement. Only one person has ever been expelled, since we have extremely high tolerance of our students' behaviour. His name was Rode. He had also gotten into the school two years early, but unlike Ms. Rose, he had not been such a good student. He was often alone, despite being partnered with his team leader. Few people, including the staff, knew of their internal relations, especially with Rode. What we did know was he had a very sad past, and he was a very angry boy. He had on multiple occasions hurt anyone who spoke ill of him or his team, for which we would reprimand him, since aura fixes most wounds, not to mention our well-equipped infirmary. Each time his partner would be the only one who could stop him without resorting to violence, and due to his skill no one else ever stopped him."

He paused and examined team RWBY's expressions, sipping some coffee as he prepared to tell them the worst part. "Unfortunately, a few of his seniors went too far. As his team walked through the courtyard, his teammates laughing and talking as they walked, they were ambushed by a group of their seniors. His leader's semblance allowed her to get away, pulling Rode with her. They watched as their teammates were easily defeated by the group, and as the group of them stood triumphantly against the pair, they parted to reveal one man. His name was Carrion Winchester, older brother of Cardin Winchester. He insulted the two, pointing out how quickly they abandoned their friends to save themselves. The pair seemed to disregard him, as Rode attempted to control his breathing as his leader tried to calm him down. But Carrion was arrogant, and called out to Rode, telling him to watch as he beat his teammates. Rode muttered something that only his leader and friend will ever know, and he charged straight for Carrion, eyes pulsing with rage. He used his semblance to enhance his punches, knocking out anyone with one punch. It didn't take long to knock out the whole group, but he took it a step further. He stopped draining his aura, and grabbed Carrion and dragged him towards a wall. There, he punched Carrion's head into the wall until it burst, and I won't tell you the details, but suffice it to say that he brutally murdered the Winchester right there, his leader pleading with him to stop. Ms. Goodwitch arrived at the scene, and before he turned on her his leader and only friend kissed him, calming him down. After committing homicide, we had to expel him."

The four girls sat there, mixed expressions on their faces. Should they be sad for Carrion? Or happy for Rode? Was it really Rode who got himself expelled, or is Carrion responsible? But most importantly of all, why was Ozpin telling them this story?

"Professor?" Yang started. "Why did you tell us that story?"

"Because I wanted you to think. Tell me, who do you each think was responsible for Rode's expelling? Carrion, or Rode?"

The four girls thought for a few moments, before all saying their answer at once. "Carrion."

"Then let me ask you this. If you had to make the decision to expel Rode or keep him in the academy, would you? Remember, this is a student who was infamous for hurting many people and being very antisocial, only ever leaving the dorm room with his partner."

"I would keep him, but not without giving him a very strict schedule and keeping some form of security near him at all times." Blake suggested.

"Same thing here!" Ruby said.

"I agree. It would help both him and his peers." Weiss agreed.

"What did he look like?" Yang asked. Everyone in the room looked at her and saw something different. Something they rarely saw. She had a completely serious face, and she did not look like she was asking a trivial question.

"That's an interesting question to ask. He had blonde hair and wore a black suit and red bow tie whenever he wasn't wearing his uniform, and used yellow and red gauntlets. Why do you-"

"What about his eyes?" Yang continued. Her teammates were shocked for a moment. She had just cut off the headmaster of Beacon.

"They were blood red, which pulsed with brightness when he got angry."

"Who was his mother?" Yang asked, looking straight into the eyes of the headmaster. Her teammates realised now why she was so serious.

"Yang Xiao Long, I will talk to you further in private. For now, we have to finish this." Ozpin stated, and Yang quickly reverted to being her usual self.

"Well, I'd keep him around, but I'd have someone really tough on standby just in case." She stated, as if nothing had happened.

"Then we are all on the same page. But it would not bode well for the school or for Rode if we kept a murderer on our premises on purpose. As such, I had to choose from one of two options: Expel him and he'll be left alone to do whatever on Remnant, or keep him and allow him to finish his training, but he'd have to deal with Ironwood himself keeping a close eye on him and Beacon having to deal with allowing a murderer to graduate and become a huntsman. Do you see the problem now?" He said, watching as they nodded their heads once more.

"So, why did you give us a history lesson on Beacon?" Yang asked.

"Because I think you'll be meeting him and his team very soon." He replied.

"His team? Wouldn't they have been separated after he was expelled?" Weiss asked.

"His partner wanted to go with him and wouldn't take no for an answer, so we just removed all records of both of them. The other half of the team are still training here though."

"Wait, training here?! How do we not know about this? I mean, they're a two person team right now, right?" Ruby exclaimed.

"They've been training in secret, going through the same classes, tests and such that you all go through, although instead of being in a room of other students it's just the two of them and a professor." He replied, taking another sip of coffee. "Well, that's all I wanted to talk about. Go ahead and rest up, it's well into the night already."

The four girls got up from their chairs and left the room, their plan simply being to return to the dorm and sleeping.

"Are you sure they are ready for this? This will change everything and we can't stop once we start." Glynda told Ozpin.

"I am well aware that if we mess up we can't change anything, but all things considered, we need to take the risk. We'll need to bring him back." He replied, taking one last sip of coffee. "But you should rest too. It's late after all, and the attack has put a stop to any work you need to do."

As Glynda entered the elevator, she asked Ozpin one last question. "Are you going to let Ms. Xiao Long know?"

He looked at her, and replied with a smile on his face, "Of course I will. It could make a very big impact on Rode and Yang's lives. A good impact."

 **Author's Section**

 **So this is so much longer than the first chapter, and I'm not all too good with telling stories in the past when I'm already using past tense, know what I mean? So I probably screwed that up, but if you haven't caught on yet, prepare yourselves, for my friends and I's OCs are coming soon. Anyways, thanks for reading, reviews and criticism is welcome if helpful and once again, goodbye!**


	3. A serious talk

"That was tiring! Thank god that Combat Training is our last class for the day!" Ruby said.

"Yes, but as much as Professor Goodwitch always puts us through difficult training, this was especially tough. Or am I just thinking too much of it?" Weiss asked.

"Perhaps she's just worried because of the grimm attack, so she decided to make sure we could take on any obstacles." Blake suggested.

"Well, whatever it is, let's just hope nothing bad is gonna happen, alright? I mean, the attack was only two days ago, so even the bad guys will be all broken up, right?" Yang said, trying to lift everyone's spirits.

"Yeah! Torchwick even got arrested, so we should be good!" Ruby replied. "Anyways, I'm tired. I'm gonna take a nap. How about you guys?"

"I'm going to study for Professor-"

"Doctor!" Oobleck shouted as he sprinted through one of Beacon's many hallways, leaving everyone in the area confused.

"Okay, Doctor Oobleck's upcoming test. Then I'll sleep. How about you two?" Weiss asked.

"I'll finish up my book and maybe study a bit."

"How very Blakey of you. Well, I've gotta meet Ozpin for that talk he promised me." Yang said, and Weiss put on a serious expression.

"Yang, why are you interested in this 'Rode' and his mother?"

"I need to clear it up just in case."

"Then make sure you take the advice you gave me." Blake said.

Yang smirked, and replied. "Sure thing Blakey."

* * *

"Come in." Ozpin said, as he filled his mug and sipped some coffee. Yang stepped into his office, sitting on the same chair as last time. "Good evening, Ms Xiao Long. Shall we continue our conversation?"

"Let's. But firstly, how much do you know about my mother? And don't lie to me." She said, with that same serious expression, as she looked Ozpin in the eyes.

"I know her name, appearance, weapon, fighting style, and of course her daughters."

"What's her name? And what happened to her?"

"Her name is Raven Branwen. I myself do not know the answer to your second question."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "How about Rode? What's his story?"

"He lost his parents within his first year of being born. A couple heard his cries and took him in, raising him as their adopted child. Not being an idiot, he questioned his differences from his 'parents' and they gave in, telling him the truth. Around this time he started training to be a huntsman. He now had severe anger issues and chose to resolve it by releasing it against evil. One day, a huntsman assigned to clear a forest near the academy Rode trained at heard some loud noises and a scream. He ran to the scene only to see Grixis, Rode's partner and leader, leaning on a wall panicked as Rode stood in the middle of 5 dead boarbatusks. He strode to his partner and calmed her without using a single word. The huntsman was impressed with the boy's skill and caring personality, and after some tests he recommended them to us. Coincidentally, we needed two more students or else there would be steam with only two members, so we accepted them. I think I already explained the rest." Ozpin sipped some coffee as he waited for Yang's next question.

"Was he caring and helpful while he was here?"

"Yes. He was quiet. Honestly I think I've only ever heard him speak 4 times before. Other times he was just yelling in frustration. So long as you were his friend, he would care for you. Quietly, but strongly, as shown by his bond with Grixis."

"And when did the incident happen?"

"Right before your batch got here. I was surprised that no one spoke of him, but that's better for us all."

"Is he related to me?"

"I don't know. Like I said, his parents disappeared near his birth. Whether they died or simply left is unknown."

"Why'd you tell me about my mother?"

"Because there's no point making you search longer and breaking yourself over it."

"How about his partner? Grixis?"

"She's kind. Shy and quiet, but not as much as Rode. She takes care of Rode, calming him down when he gets angry. But she can fight, especially when her friends are hurt or in danger."

"And Rode? He sounds like he was a tough guy."

"He was. He ended up in many fights with his seniors, and like I told you previously, he was even capable of fighting a group of his seniors alone and winning. He was the best hand-to-hand fighter I've seen. His semblance is powerful too, allowing him to boost one physical capability at the expense of the others as long as he had aura. He could also steal aura from others and use them for himself, but even in fights without aura he won in hand-to-hand. But something that aided him was his skill in using guns. Whether it was a pistol, rifle, rocket launcher or machine gun, he was prominent at using all guns. He didn't really have any weaknesses, except for his low stamina."

Yang absorbed all of the information, making a mental note to try and spar with this guy some day. Realizing she had nothing left to say, she decided to end their conversation. "Thank you for meeting me, professor. I guess I'll see you when we meet them."

"We will. But I have one last thing to say to you, Yang."

"And that is?"

"There is danger coming. I know that you have many serious topics you think about hidden behind your smiling face and outgoing demeanour. So make sure you are prepared, because Rode's return may cause a hidden chain reaction."

"I got it, Ozpin." She replied, before smiling and standing up, returning to her usual cheery attitude.

 **Author's Section**

 **Yes, I realise this chapter may not have been all that interesting, and you're probably worrying that my OC will be some form of overpowered character, but don't worry, he won't be. Anyways, feedback is as always appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Note: Okay, so I realise this might get confusing, but last chapter, this one and the other chapters for a long time will be things that happened BEFORE chapter 1. Just had to clear that up.**


	4. The meeting

A Saturday afternoon. If one were to walk around Beacon's grounds, they'd see dozens of young huntsmen-in-training relaxing on their free day. This day was no different, at least to most students. Walking through the courtyard are four young huntresses who have become famous on campus for one reason or another. But these four girls' lives are about to change drastically, perhaps more so than they can handle.

"I'm nervous. This is gonna be a really big deal. I mean, we're meeting a student who was expelled for _killing his senior._ "

"Relax Weiss! The headmaster's gonna be there, and so will professor Goodwitch! We'll be fine." Ruby said in an attempt to comfort the heiress.

"I suppose we'll be protected. Well, we're here. Time for our meet and greet." She said, calling the elevator.

* * *

Team RWBY entered the room to be greeted with an unusual sight. Ozpin and Glynda were in their usual places, and so were the chairs. What they didn't quite expect were the two other individuals in the room standing next to each other. One was a tall man, probably around Ozpin's height. He had black messy hair, and wore a black vest on top of an orange and red hoodie, cargo shorts, and brown sandals, with a large hand cannon that could probably fit an actual cannonball. His partner was less bizarre, a young woman who was significantly shorter, only slightly taller than Weiss. She had long red hair and wore a red combat skirt and a blue bolero jacket with a white skull on its back, and flat white shoes. On her back was a large sniper rifle, and holstered on her right was a pistol, and a dagger on her left holster.

"Welcome. Allow me to introduce everyone. We are Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. The four of you are..." Ozpin said, gesturing to team RWBY.

"Oh! We're team RWBY. I'm Ruby, that's Weiss, Blake, and my sister Yang!" Ruby said, pointing at each of her friends.

"Well, I'm Beryl, and this is Scarlet." Said the tall man, now identified to be Beryl.

"Our special guests haven't arrived yet, so feel free to chat for now." Ozpin said, sipping coffee as he leaned back in his chair.

"So, uh... hi. I guess you two are the half of the team which got broken with Rode's expelling." Yang started.

"Yeah. Cause Grixis left with him, we didn't have our leader, so Scarlet and I just started learning as equals. Guess a big reunion is coming." Beryl explained. "Oh, Grixis is... was... our team leader. I guess she can resume that position."

"So, we've heard some good things about you four. Doing good on the field and in training. How about we talk about our weapons?" Scarlet suggested.

"Good idea!" Ruby exclaimed, as she started talking about Crescent Rose.

* * *

"It's been an hour. Ozpin, did they run into some problems or something? Rode does that a lot, so I wouldn't be surprised." Beryl said, getting bored of waiting.

"Neither Rode nor Grixis have said anything, so I don't know what's happened. It's possible they ran into some problems or maybe crashed, but I doubt it." The headmaster replied. As his sentence ended, he heard an alert. Someone was coming to his office. "Looks like they're here."

The doors opened, and a young woman stepped out of the elevator, who lifted her head to see everyone else in the room. She tried to take another step but was held back, and everyone looked at her in confusion. She stepped to the side and showed she was holding someone's hand.

"Rode, we're already here. Please stay calm, okay? Just stay with me." She said to the person. He sighed, and stepped out of the elevator, staring at the floor.

"Um... hi?" Ruby said, trying to talk to them. They weren't as strange as Beryl, but were still a little weird in their choices of attire. Grixis had blue twin tails reaching her waist, and she wore a red and blue cloak with a hood on top of a long sleeved red shirt with blue sleeves, and red and blue pants and shoes, and two swords sheathed at each of her sides. "So... you're Grixis, I'm guessing?"

"Y-yes. My name is Grixis Jeskai, a-and my partner here is R-rode Draak." She replied, gripping her partner's hand tighter as they focus all of their attention on her. She feels her partner squeeze back, and looks at him. He nods and lets go of her, and walks out of the elevator.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Ruby asks, looking at him.

"It's my decision. You're Ruby Rose. If I look at everyone in the room right now from left to right, I'd name you off as Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Ruby, Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Beryl Liam and Scarlet." He said, looking at everyone as he spoke. "Hello again Beryl and Scarlet."

"Uh... how do you know that much? Like, you've been in exile or something, right?" Yang asked, locking eyes with him.

"Yang, Grixis and I may have spent the last few years staying hidden and running away from public sight, but that doesn't mean I'm completely detached from the world." He said, breaking his eye contact when Grixis started to speak.

"S-so, how have you been guys?" She asked, walking up to her former teammates.

"Pretty bad. We've been pretty much isolated from the other students, but it's fine since we still have all the teachers and random citizens outside." Scarlet said.

"Grixis, shut up." Rode said, as he glared at her before turning his attention to the headmaster, and walking to his desk. "Ozpin, if you've decided to call me back, then you must have a damn good reason for it. So let's stop idly chatting and get to the important topics, alright?" He said, locking eyes with him.

"Very well. Still as direct and bossy as before, Rode. So, as you all know, there was a recent grimm attack on Vale, but the more important detail not published is that it was a, shall we say, assisted, attack. The White Fang being led by Roman Torchwick had used the underground tunnels underneath Vale to attract the grimm and allow them to strike at the heart of the city. Now, Torchwick is behind bars, but I'd be lying to you if I were to say that that's the end of the story. Someone was using Torchwick and the White Fang. Whether their plan was to weaken us, scare the civilians, or make us feel safe is unknown. But what we do know is that someone, or perhaps some people, have infiltrated Beacon." He paused and looked at the various expressions across the others' faces. RWBY, Beryl, Scarlet and Grixis were shocked, and Rode maintained his serious expression, not once showing emotion.

"I'm not saying you should go around interrogating everyone, but I'm going to give you all a warning. Be careful. They have infiltrated Beacon, meaning they are most likely quite manipulative. They can most likely have a normal conversation with you, and even seem friendly, but they're not. So just be wary of the people around you. But that doesn't mean become antisocial. Okay?" He asked, as everyone except Rode nodded their heads. "In that case, you are all dismissed. Except for Grixis, Rode and Yang. Weiss and Scarlet, I will talk to you both tomorrow."

Weiss and Scarlet nodded and left, following the others down the elevator. After ensuring that they were alone, Yang spoke.

"Professor, what's going on? I get talking to them, but why am I here?"

"Yang, do you know how important the people in this room are? Think about it for a moment." Rode said, and Yang did as such. _Ozpin. He's the headmaster of the most prestigious combat school in Remnant. Goodwitch. She's basically Ozpin's right hand woman. Grixis. Leader of whatever team she and Rode are in, and the only person who can peacefully calm him down. Rode. A guy whose skill is apparently unmatched, according to Ozpin._

"Well, I think one thing you guys have in common is that you're all really good huntsmen." She replied.

"We, you mean. Because you're here with us. You already probably noticed, but you are one of the best hand-to-hand combatants in quite a long time. Your semblance and skills are designed to make your hand-to-hand combat excel. That's why you're here." Rode said, shocking Yang.

"I didn't know I was **that** good." She said, smiling at him.

"Well, on to the topic at hand." Ozpin said, getting their attention. "Ms. Xiao Long, you will be required to become even stronger than you currently are, and to do so you will need to undergo... special... training, which is why Rode is here as well. He will be your personal trainer, so he's basically one of your professors now." He added, smiling.

"Don't call me professor or anything. Just meet me whenever you feel like it, but don't hold out on me for too long." Rode said, before turning her attention to the headmaster. "Anything else Oz?"

"No, I just needed to inform you both of that. Oh, and Rode, we've decided to allow you and Grixis to use the room next to RWBY's. The rooms are connected by a door, so you'll have easy access to each other. You are dismissed."

The three of them started walking to the elevator, Grixis continuing to hold Rode's hand. As they entered the lift, Yang spoke up.

"Hey, Rode? Why do you talk to Professor Ozpin like he's just a normal guy or something? You know, calling him 'Oz' and whatever?"

"Because I believe that if I can beat you in a fair fight, I have a right to call you by first name."

"Wait, you've fought him before? And won?!"

"No, but I don't doubt that I could. He may be the headmaster, but being in that position simply means that you're better than the competition at the time."

"Oh, okay. Well, have fun I guess. I'm gonna find my teammates. Bye!" Yang said, waving as she left the elevator. Grixis waved back, before looking up at Rode.

"What now?" She asked.

"I wanna see how these kids are doing." He said, before pointing at a sign labeled "Sparring Room".

 **Author's Section**

 **So this chapter may have been pretty bad on the descriptions, and I realise I've talked about Rode's clothing like twice or thrice now, but I suck at describing things. Anyways, feedback is welcome as always, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. A Violent Outburst

"Hello students." Rode said loudly as he pushed open the doors to the arena. He looked around and noticed that there was quite a large number of students watching the current match, and he quickly pieced it together. "I see a class is in progress. Please, don't mind us." He walked down towards the edge of the stands, looking at the combatants with interest.

"Rode! Please don't go running ahead of me, okay?" Grixis said as she caught up to him, locking her fingers with his. He looked at her and nodded, before looking back down at the stands.

"Excuse me, but the two of you are not allowed in here. Please leave the room." A male voice said. The partners looked down and saw a man wearing a simple brown suit with short brown hair looking at them.

"S-sorry sir! W-we'll be going now!" Grixis said, tugging on her partner's arm as she tried to walk up the stairs, but she felt his grip tighten.

"So, it's safe to assume you are a professor of the subject of combat?" Rode asked, letting go of his partner's hand.

"Yes, and I have to request that you leave this room and return to your dorm room." He replied.

"Good." Rode said, and he jumped down to the main arena, walking straight up to the man and looking him in the eyes. "Then you'll be a good example of the school's 'well-trained and powerful huntsmen', correct?"

Being the huntsman he was, the man saw what Rode wanted and refused to back down. "If you want a fight, then allow me to set some rules."

"Go ahead, just don't force me to fight handcuffed." Rode said.

"No, it's quite simple. Firstly, students, please join your classmates in the stands," He said, looking at the two panting third-years. They nodded and left the area. "Now, I'm going to ensure everyone including you and your girlfriend know how this is going to work." He said, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"She's not my girlfriend. Get to it." Rode said.

"Very well. Firstly, weapons are allowed. Secondly, we won't be using the aura monitors, so it ends with someone either surrendering or being knocked unconscious. Thirdly, I just wanted to warn you of who you're going up against. I am a professor chosen specifically to train Beacon's students in combat, but based on how you carry yourself that won't stop you."

"No, it won't. And also, I'd like to tell our special guests to enjoy the show!" Rode shouted as he looked up at the back of the class, where he could see the faint outline of the headmaster. "Good luck surviving." He said, before walking to one side of the arena.

* * *

"Three. Two. One. Start!" The professor shouted, as he gripped the hilt of his sword and charged towards Rode. He swung up diagonally and hit Rode, sending him flying into a wall. He smiled as he realised his opponent wouldn't be too difficult, and walked towards where Rode landed, holding his sword a lot less tightly. He saw Rode get up and walk towards him with his hands up. "Are you giving up already?" The professor asked, smiling.

"No, I'm making this a fair fight." The red-eyed man replied, as he took off his gauntlets and threw them to his partner, who caught them and set them down at her feet.

"You're awfully arrogant for someone who can't dodge such a simple move." The professor said, confident that he would win.

"Sure. Keep on judging this book by its cover. That's all that people do anyways, isn't it? Just judge people without **knowing any better, huh?! Just whisper and laugh behind your back, talking about your 'GIRLFRIEND' AND HOW SHE LOOKS LIKE A CLOWN, RIGHT?! I'VE ONLY BEEN IN THIS ROOM FOR 10 MINUTES AND THEY'RE ALREADY CHATTING SHIT! WELL LET ME SHOW YOU JUST HOW FUCKING WRONG YOU ARE!"** Rode shouted, charging towards the professor with pulsing red eyes. The man in question gripped his sword tightly and swung down diagonally, only to see Rode catch the blade with his right hand, and squeeze it, crushing a good part of the sword into pieces. The professor panicked and dropped the broken sword, backing away from his opponent in a defensive stance. He looked at Rode's eyes, and he was scared.

"Please! I-I-I surrender! I forfeit! I give up!" He said, trying to maintain his defensive position. _I've seen that look many times before. The look of a man who has had enough of it all. The eyes of pure anger after being fed up with something. But what is it about this man?!_

Rode didn't respond. Grixis jumped down as soon as she realised what was going to happen, and she shouted. "Rode! RODE! Please! Look at me!" She said, following her partner until she was right behind him. "Rode, please. Listen to him! He gives up!" She pleaded, and a sigh of relief escaped her when he turned and looked her in the eyes.

"He will learn to be humble." He said, before continuing to walk towards the professor, who was backed up against a wall.

"Rode, please! Listen to me Rode! Listen to your friend!" She said, and he stopped. "R-rode?"

"Grixis Jeskai. I have known you for quite a long time now. So you will know when I say this: Stay out of my way." He said, as he continued walking, this time locking eyes with the now terrified professor. Grixis looked at the poor man, and she made punching gestures, trying to ask him if he could fight hand-to-hand. He nodded quickly, and she used her semblance and disappeared, before reappearing at Rode's gauntlets, which she threw down to the professor. He caught them and put them on, before steeling himself for a fight.

* * *

Rode stopped and stared at him. _My gauntlets?! No, she couldn't. She... she wouldn't. She's my friend. She's all I have left._ _ **She was my friend. MY FRIEND!**_ He ran towards the professor, stopping just in front of him. The professor threw a punch and he caught his fist, before squeezing it tightly until a crunching sound was heard, and he released it. The distressed professor used his remaining hand to try and punch Rode in the groin, but he missed, accidentally uppercutting him instead. **_You damn liar. You said you surrendered!_** Rode raised his right fist and punched the professor's chest, causing him to kneel on his hands and knees. Rode grabbed him by the throat and held him up on the wall, before suddenly getting hit and sent crashing into another wall.

"Oh no!" Grixis said, jumping back down into the arena, running towards the person who hit Rode. "Wh-who are you?" She asked the people in front of her.

"He's Cardin Winchester, I'm Jaune Arc, and these are my teammates Nora, Pyrrha and Ren. Who are you, and who was that?" Jaune asked as Cardin readied his mace for another attack.

"I'm Grixis, and that's my partner Rode, we don't have time why are you here?!" Grixis said with extreme speed, panic in her voice.

"Professor Ozpin called us down here, saying we should 'prepare ourselves for a big fight'. This is what he meant I guess." Pyrrha replied, looking at the heavily beaten professor crawling out of the arena.

"Then get the professor and get out of here. We can't risk anything, we have to lea-"

 **"GRIXIS YOU BASTARD!"** Rode shouted, walking out of the hole in the wall.

"Oh no, it's too late. You only have one hope: Prepare yourselves, he doesn't go down easy." Grixis said, before seemingly teleporting behind them.

 **"I SPENT A YEAR WITH YOU, MY ONLY GLIMMER OF HOPE, AND IT TURNS OUT YOU WERE JUST FAKING IT. I'M DONE! NO MORE CONTROLLING SHIT, JUST KILLING YOU FUCKS!"** Rode shouted, his eyes pulsing with rage. He ran towards his first target: Cardin. As he pulled back his fist, he saw the armour design, and as Cardin got ready to hit him with his mace, Rode stopped. **"Winchester huh? Is it safe to assume you're just as much of a dick as your brother? Well guess what happens to bad people? I bury them."** Rode said, and Cardin's eyes widened in shock, dropping his mace.

"You... you're the one who killed my brother..." He murmured, before Rode uppercutted him, sending him smashing through the ceiling. He then turned his attention to the next closest person: Jaune.

"Uhh... Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted as Rode charged towards him. "Someone help!"

"Gotcha!" Nora said as she practically appeared next to Jaune and swung her hammer at him, but she stopped smiling when she realised that Rode was gripping the edge of the massive hammer as if nothing had happened, before he pulled it causing Nora to fly face first towards him, and he punched her sending her flying down a corridor behind them.

"Alright, that's quite enough Rode." Ozpin said as he walked in from said corridor. "Please, don't make me use force. Think about it rationally Rode. I know you can. Think about yourself, and all the people here. Have they wronged you? Did the woman you just knocked unconscious do anything to you?"

"No. No, they didn't. Dammit. Why'd I hit her?! Dammit Oz TELL ME! WHY THE HELL DID I HIT HER?!" Rode shouted, the pulsing in his eyes slowing down.

"You were confused, angry, and you saw the situation from the wrong angle. Think, why do you think Grixis was trying to stop you, and even giving your target a way to fight?" He said, walking towards Rode as his students watched.

"She was... protecting them. That kind-hearted bastard had to stop me. Dammit Oz, why do I have this much power? Of all people it has to be the idiot who can't control himself." Rode said, on the verge of tears. Then they heard someone else enter the room. He looked behind him and saw team RWBY entering the now-empty stands slowly, and he stopped completely. But then, something unexpected happened. He went to the wall and punched a crack into it, and he backed up before running towards it and using the crack as a boost, pushing himself up the wall to the stands. Then, he ran to RWBY.

"Guys, watch out! He's really... tough?" Jaune shouted, as he realised Rode wasn't so much charging at them as much as he was just... running to them. He ran past all of them and stopped mere inches from Yang.

"Uh... are you all good now? Y'know, calm and maybe not trying to rip someone's head off?" Yang asked, forcing a smile. And he started laughing. "Are you... laughing?"

"Hahaha. Hahahahahahahaha!" As Rode continued laughing, Grixis ran to him in confusion, and even Ozpin couldn't understand what was happening.

"Rode?" She asked her partner, who was laughing uncontrollably and gripping the top of a chair trying to steady himself. "Are you... okay?"

"Okay?" Rode asked, as he raised his head and met her eyes. "Yes, for once in my life I can answer that question with a solid 'yes'! I can't tell anyone why yet, but right now say hello to someone new!" He exclaimed, before punching open the door to the room and leaving.

"Hey, did you notice something else wrong with him?" Yang asked, and Grixis nodded understanding.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"His eyes." Grixis said. "They were... purple."

 **Author's Section**

 **Hello again! Sorry for not posting, but I was busy moving house (kinda hard to move loads of boxes from house to house when your workforce is four people). So, since Christmas is right around the corner, and also due to crappy school events, I will not be posting for another week, or maybe even two, so this is all you're getting! Also, I realise things are probably quite poorly written, but gotta be honest, I've never written fully-fledged fights of any kind before, so... as always feedback is appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed. And how could I forget? Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**


	6. A New Rode

"He's running around causing trouble again, huh?" Beryl said, sighing. "Alright. Hope you calm him down. See ya."

"Ozpin?" Scarlet asked as she sharpened her dagger.

"Yeah. Rode lost it again. He's been here, what, an hour? This is gonna be fun." Beryl said, sitting on the edge of his bed to look at Scarlet. "So, what do you think about all this?"

"What, Ozpin grandly reuniting us with our teammates, and introducing us to a young and... unusual team?" She asked, setting down her dagger and starting to clean her pistol.

"Yeah. There's gotta be some reasoning for it, right? Remnant's always been in some form of danger, but this seems pretty big."

"Well it's not as if we're insanely strong or anything. Maybe he's just giving our crappy team a second chance." Scarlet loaded a magazine and aimed at a bullseye painted on a far wall, just barely missing the centre. Beryl opened his mouth, when his scroll rang again.

"Oz. Hello? He done wrecking everything? Thank god. Wait, what? No, you've got to be joking. Alright, we'll be right there." Beryl said, now standing and grabbing his huge gun. "Scarlet, let's go."

"What happened? Sounds like something important."

"Rode... laughed. That crazy bastard for the first time in the few years we've known him, has laughed."

"Oh now that's bullshit." Scarlet said, strapping all of her weapons to her and standing up. "Let's go then!"

* * *

In the past if you asked team RWBY when they were allowed to enter Ozpin's office, they'd say it was in times of dire need. Nowadays, it felt as if they visited him daily. Today was no different.

"So, you still happy there, Rode?" Yang asked, looking at the smiling purple-eyed man.

"Oh absolutely marvellous. By the way, has anyone ever told you how absolutely attractive in every way you are, Yang? I must say, I love everything about you, whether I see it, or not." He replied, winking at the last part of his sentence.

"A-are you... flirting, Rode?" Grixis asked, still confused.

"I guess I am, sweetie. So, the other two idiots still coming?" He asked as he stood up, walking around the room.

"Yes, Rode. Be patient, they should be here soon." Ozpin said, as he got an alert for an elevator coming up to his office. "Speaking of whom."

"Yo! What's up my sexy ladies?" Beryl said as he entered the room, followed by Scarlet who was rolling her eyes.

"Keep admiring the view tall man, 'cause you're not getting any from these lovely girls." Rode said, grinning at him as the two stopped walking.

"D-did Rode Draak just hit me with a comeback?"

"Y-yes, Beryl. I think the world has ended."

"Even if it did, you still wouldn't get laid." Rode said, walking back to his seat.

"Wow." Beryl said as he went to one of the chairs, with Scarlet following.

"Now, onto this pressing matter. Clearly, something has made Rode extremely happy, as this is the only time I've ever known him to smile, whether that be personally or from others' accounts. Since you rushed straight to Yang during this, is Yang important in some way to this?" Ozpin asked, wanting to avoid listening to more of the... thoughts... of his students.

"Yes. Of course she is! I mean, I don't know why, but after looking at her long enough, I feel something. I just feel happy for some reason. Do I care though? Nope! I wonder how I'll fight when I'm like this? Hey, Yang! When we're done, wanna go kill some Grimm?" Rode said, as the people in the room still tried to cope with his strange behaviour.

"Uhh... sure, I guess. Where is this gonna happen?" The brawler replied, still unsure of how to react Rode's sudden change.

"Well, I believe that's actually all we have to talk about. Yang, do you feel anything when you look at Rode?" Ozpin asked, trying to figure out what could be the trigger. "Take a good long look."

Yang did as such, and looked at him. He looked back, still smiling. She stared into his eyes, looking deep into them. Then, she felt something. "Rode? H-have we met before?" She asked, confused.

"No, why?"

"I feel like I've seen you before, or something about you."

"That's not possible! Unless you saw me while Grixis and I were on the run last year."

"No, no. It's something deeper than that. Sometime earlier than that, by a lot."

Ozpin looked on, intrigued by what was happening. _So, they do have some sort of connection. I wonder, is it possible?_ "Well, that's all for today. Rode, if you wish to go on a mission with Yang, I suggest you ask professor Goodwitch first."

"Sir yes sir!" Rode said, smiling and giving an exaggerated salute, before gesturing for Yang to come along. "Come on Yang! It's time for us to show them what dragons can do!"

Yang stopped for a moment, realising what he just said, before joining him in the elevator.

"Well, I guess that's that." Blake said, on her way to another elevator.

"They can seriously just do that? Just go and ask for a mission that suddenly?! As students?!" Weiss exclaimed as she followed Blake.

"Well, Rode is Rode, and Yang is... Yang, so... they should be fine." Ruby said, following them.

"Wow Grixis, you just got dumped!" Beryl said, grinning.

"N-no I wasn't! W-we weren't in a r-relationship." She said, standing up and heading for another elevator.

"Yeah, riiiight." Beryl said, rolling his eyes. "Well, seeya later Oz!"

"Goodbye professor!" Scarlet said, before whispering to Beryl. "Hundred lien says Rode's gonna try and hit it off with Yang."

"Two hundred says he gets shot down." He replied, before they shook hands as they entered the lift.

 _Children. I hope they enjoy their youth while they still can._ Ozpin thought, as he smiled. Then, he felt the air in the room get warmer, and a strange red portal appeared, and out stepped a young-looking woman wearing a shallow-cut black and red dress. "Well, this is unusual. You don't often appear. Well, I suppose I should say you never appear anymore."

"Ozpin, it may have been wise to bring Rode here, and complete their team once more, but introducing them to RWBY? Ozpin, you know that this could change everything."

"Whether that is good or bad is yet to be seen. I believe that the more closure they have, the happier they'll be, and maybe if anyone can coerce you into joining the fight again, it's them."

"No, Ozpin. I've already told you, I'm done with fighting."

"That's not what Neo would say."

"How do you-"

"Not much slips past me, Branwen. I suggest you be wary next time. You are an exceptional huntress, but remember what happened to your own leader."

The woman lowered her head, before looking back at Ozpin and nodding, opening another portal to leave. "I hope you're right. I may have to speak the truth soon." She said, as she disappeared.

"I hope you understand, I'll need your team as well." He said.

* * *

 **Author's Section**

 **Hello again! So, sorry for the lack of updates. Anyways, this chapter may not be as good in many ways as you viewers may like, so I'm sorry. Anyways, hope you enjoyed your holidays, and updates are gonna be even slower since school's starting back up soon. I'll do my best to deliver for the next few days, so enjoy your lives, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. A Revelation

Glynda Goodwitch was used to walking through the halls of Beacon uninterrupted, with students doing anything they could to get around her without being in the way. She was used to getting stares from her students, whether they be of resentment or fear. She knew that she gave off an air of authority, which did not sit well with the age group she taught. But that day she met a pair that would not be scared off so easily.

"Hey Goodwitch!" Yelled a blonde wearing a suit. "Wait up!"

The professor frowned and turned to see two infamous blonde brawlers approaching her. _Oh for the love of all that is good why do I have to deal with them?_ "Yes, Mr. Draak and Ms. Xiao Long?"

"We wanna go on a mission! Think you can hook us up? I'll give ya a little something extra if you want." Rode said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the last part of his sentence.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Glynda said as she started thinking. "Well, there are a few reports of packs of Grimm being problematic in the Emerald Forest. We were planning on sending a professor or two to clear them out, but I suppose you could take it. How many people are you bringing?"

Rode grinned and raised two fingers, pointing at himself and Yang with the other hand. "We're gonna go kick ass Dragon-style!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? A few packs consist of some strong Grimm." The professor said, worried about their well-being. "You would be safer going with someone more defense-oriented."

"Professor, I'm sure Rode and I can handle anything in there. Don't worry about us too much." Yang said, finally speaking. She smiled confidently, and the professor thought for a moment before reluctantly agreeing.

"Okay, fine. But please make sure to return if there's something you feel you can't deal with or if you get too tired. I don't want to lose two of the best students I've seen fight." She said, taking out her scroll and navigating through some files. "There, I've sent you both the details of the mission, and permission to enter and wander through the forest. Kill as much Grimm as you can while you're there."

"Yes ma'am!" The two shouted in unison before running down the hallway, seemingly racing each other.

"How did their schools even keep them long enough to reach Beacon?" Glynda muttered as she continued to walk down the corridors.

* * *

"Hmm. That's strange." Ozpin said, interrupted from his work. "Nobody calls me directly except for staff in emergencies, except for the council."

The headmaster thought for a moment before answering his scroll. "Good afternoon, this is Headmaster Ozpin."

"Good afternoon, headmaster." Replied a familiar and... formal voice. "This is Weiss Schnee. You said you wanted to meet me and Scarlet, as she has reminded me." Said the heiress as some loud noises were heard in the background. "I'M TRYING TO TALK TO THE HEADMASTER, COULD YOU STOP BEING SO INCONSIDERATE FOR 5 MINUTES?!" She yelled. Ozpin smiled and shook his head. _Let them be young._

"Ah yes, I did. Apologies for forgetting. Well, if you and Ms Scarlet are free, you can meet me now." He said, waiting for the Heiress' reply.

"Sorry about that headmaster." Weiss said, her voice returning to its usual composed tone. "Yes, professor. We will head there now."

* * *

"Hey, Yang! Wanna do this our way or relive our initiations?" Rode asked, one hand pointing at a path leading down the cliffside they were on and another pointing to the spring platforms they were launched off of.

"Let's just take the springy-things. It's faster anyways." Yang replied, walking over to one. "Uhh, how do we activate these things?"

"There's gotta be a button or something." Rode said, looking around the area. "Ah hah!" He said triumphantly as he found a lever. The moment he pulled it the furthermost platform launched, and the rest slowly followed suit. "Problem solved! Now get ready."

A few seconds passed and their platforms finally launched them. Yang was sent first, followed by Rode. The two blondes could be heard screaming in happiness high above the forest.

* * *

Weiss paused as she reached for the elevator button. She looked over at the redhead, and the two locked eyes.

"It's okay Weiss. I'm sure it's nothing. Oz probably just wants to discuss something, maybe about the SDC." Scarlet said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's not something he'd concern himself with. They'd have to do something big to attract his attention." She replied, looking down. "He doesn't concern himself with trivial things like money and politics."

Scarlet opened her mouth to say something, but just sighed. Weiss took a deep breath and pressed the button. It lit up a bright red, and after a few moments it turned green and the elevator started moving up. The pair were silent as they reached the top of the building, the doors opening to the headmaster's office. He was standing at the window, looking towards the Emerald Forest, grinning.

"Uhm, good afternoon professor." Weiss said, bowing slightly.

"What she said" Scarlet said as she crossed her arms. "So, what do you want to talk to us about?"

The professor stepped away from the windows and approached his desk, putting down his coffee mug and facing them. "How are you getting along? I understand it's been awhile since you've last met."

The two exchanged glances, before Scarlet took a deep breath. "Well, it's been a long time, yeah. We haven't seen each other since I left Atlas all those years ago. But I think I'm getting along well. How about you, sis?"

Weiss looked at her, tears starting form as she smiled. "It's been a long time since I heard you call me that. Winter isn't exactly sociable."

The older Schnee smiled back, holding her sister's hands. The two silently continued to enjoy the moment, before Scarlet realized something. "Ozpin, who knows about us? I don't think RWBY nor my team knows, right?"

"No, team RWBY does not know that you are sisters. Beryl shouldn't either, unless you told him. None of the staff except me and Glynda know." He thought for a moment, before finishing. "I don't know about Grixis, but chances are Rode knows."

"I'm not worried about him, I'm pretty sure that blonde badass knows everything." Scarlet said. "Great. So what are we here for?"

"I just needed to make sure you two were okay with each other. I trust you can continue keeping your identities secret?"

"Don't worry, no one will be able to find out."

"Excellent. Then feel free to return to your friends." Ozpin said, calling an elevator. "If you'd like to spend some time together before returning to your non-sisterly lives, go ahead."

They stood still in silence for a few moments, before nodding and turning to leave together. As they approached the lift, Scarlet released her sister's hand. Weiss looked back, confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it. I just gotta talk to Oz a bit. Wait for me down there?"

Weiss nodded, entering the lift. "Well, goodbye sister."

"And hello Schnee." Scarlet replied as the doors shut. She turned back to the headmaster, who was standing in front of one of the giant windows, gazing far into the distance. "Atlas is that way, isn't it?"

Ozpin chuckled, turning back to the redhead. "Yes. Your old home is that way, albeit a thousand miles and some."

"That wasn't a home. Not for me, nor my sister. Not for a human..." She said, sighing.

"Well, you had something to speak to me about?"

"Yes. What's going on, Ozpin? I may only have the qualifications of a huntress-in-training, but I assure you that anyone looking at this situation would realize something's wrong. Oz, what's happening in the background?"

"I would tell all of you the truth, but you're smart enough to know that whether intentional or not, Grimm would be attracted if that were to happen."

"Ozpin, I'm not asking the headmaster, a professor nor a warrior. I am asking you, the man so many, even other leaders, look up to. What are you preparing for?" Scarlet's blue eyes pierced through Ozpin's calm brown ones, and he frowned.

"I won't tell the others, and I trust you won't either." He paused, waiting for her confirmation. She nodded, and he continued. "An old and powerful evil is returning. Imagine if you would an abyss. Now imagine that all the darkness inside were alive, and it was a single being, acting as an overlord for the Grimm. All this time we've been fighting them, they were just hunting for prey. But with this leader, they would be acting not as predators, but as soldiers. Now that the creature has awoken, I and the other kingdoms' leaders are preparing as best we can."

Scarlet stood motionless, processing the information. Once she did, her face fell. "So simply put, those monsters have a general?" Ozpin nodded, and she leaned against a wall. "That's... _terrifying._ With mindless brute force they had the ability to rule over parts of Remnant, such as Mountain Glenn. With an intelligent being leading the charge..."

Noticing the panic forming in her, Ozpin bolted to her as she fell. He appeared at her side, catching her. "Miss Scarlet, I assure you that I won't allow anything to befall my students." Her scared blue eyes looked at his, and saw something. Determination, compassion, and... _anger?_

She held onto him, standing back up. "I hope you stick to that promise. When the time comes, we'll fight. And we're gonna win dammit." She smiled confidently, turning back to the elevator. She looked at him as he doors closed, and he smiled.

 _Ms. Scarlet, I've made one too many empty promises. This time, I'll follow through._

 **Author's Section**

 **Heya! Been a long-ass time, but here's a new chapter. Lots of crap happened in my life, but I'm back. I still have absolutely no schedule, so don't expect much. I might update tomorrow, or in another few months! Too held up with the Danganronpa hype. Anyways, nothing special to say, but if this chapter was a bit crappy, then I'm sorry. As per normal, helpful criticism is greatly appreciated. Oh, and I wanna try being like those other guys with a signature way to sign off. So here you go!  
**

 _ **Strength is a gift,  
But too much is a curse.  
**_


End file.
